Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to an apparatus for thermally processing a substrate. In particular, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to retention features for lamps used as a source of heat radiation in a thermal processing chamber.
Description of the Related Art
Rapid thermal processing (RTP) systems are employed in semiconductor chip fabrication to create, chemically alter or etch surface structures on semiconductor wafers. A typical RTP system may include a semiconductor processing chamber and a lamphead assembly located within the semiconductor processing chamber. A number of radiant heat sources, such as lamps, are positioned within the lamphead. The lamps generally include a bulb and a plug coupling to the bulb. The plug of the lamps has pins which mate to a receptacle provided on a printed circuit board (PCB) structure. The lamps may be powered through the PCB structure. When the bulb fails, the lamp is removed by pulling the pins out of the receptacle and a new lamp is placed back in the lamphead with the pins engaging with the receptacle.
To reduce the operating costs, there is always a need in the art to quickly and easily engage and disengage the lamp with a secured connection of the pins to the PCB structure without the need for complex tools.